Caelum Academy of the Arcane
Caelum Academy of the Arcane abbreviated "CAA" or just called "Caelum" is a school for demi-angels, just outside the city of Acada. It exists mainly for "Gen 1" students (with one angel parent and one human parent), with a system designed to ease them through their transformation and introduce them to the demi-angel community, but it can accept "Gen 2+" students and faculty. It exists on a plane somewhere between Earth and the Astral world, physical enough to exist but close enough to the spiritual world to be removed from the human world. A majority of classes are held in a white stone structure built into the face of a mountain. Behind the main structure, a Grecian-style building contains dormitories and the dining hall. Across from it is a large stone building that houses the indoor combat arena. In the valley beside Caelum is a small lake. Most of the buildings at Caelum are a mix of Classical and Gothic architecture. Although Caelum school years follow a normal pattern (beginning in September and ending in June), students arrive to Caelum at different times, depending on how early the demi-angel community can recognize them. Students range from about twelve to twenty years old, and different age groups are loosely grouped and separated. Upon arrival, a wingless demi-angel will be required to take introductory classes for every subject until their magical powers are triggered, and they sprout wings. Once that happens, the student will be apprenticed, usually to an older student (unless they show particularly advanced aptitude, or in extremely unusual cases), to study their particular form of magic more in-depth. They will then be able to choose other subjects to study. Because the angelic community does not believe in hierarchy, students have a relatively informal relationship with their teachers, addressing them by their first names and generally being friendly with them. The school itself is run by a Council of older demi-angels, mainly Principalities. The mascot of Caelum Academy is the pegasus, pterippus, or winged horse, which represents practical idealism and divine inspiration. Classes Metaphysical Laws A theoretical, philosophical class taught by Gorlassar Havenbreeze about the nature of the non-physical world, including the afterlife, the nature of angels and demi-angels, Planes of Existence, functioning and movement of magical energy, etc. It is both lecture- and discussion-based. It is a required class for all students. Angelic Theory A theoretical class taught by Hexodes Stoneshard about the history of human and angelic interactions with demi-angels, demi-angel society, and the kind of affect angels and demi-angels seek to have on the world. It is primarily lecture-based and students' opinions of it tend to be very polarized-- if they don't find it fascinating, they find it very dry. It is a required class for all students. Choir All demi-angels can sing beautifully. The choir instructor at Caelum is Madam Calandra Lyresong, once a professional vocalist. The Caelum Choir performs twice a year, once in winter and once in spring. It is a required class class for the first year a student spends at Caelum. Shapeshifting Though demi-angels are not incorporeal like their angelic parents, they are capable of changing into at least one other form. This class is taught by an agender demi-angel known only as Syn. It is a required class for all students. Healing Many demi-angels have a natural gift for healing, and some (such as Evangeline) receive their wings through it. It is taught by Lady Althea, a distant relative of Archangel Raphael. It is a required class for Guardians and Powers, though Earth Virtues often take it. Elementals There are five separate classes that teach Elemental manipulation in some form. Many demi-angels that specialize in elemental magic call themselves Virtues (regardless of whether or not their angelic parents were actually Virtues), leading to these classes sometimes being called "Virtue Studies." The five classes are Water Manipulation (and by extension, Ice Manipulation), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Storm Magic. Water, Air, and Earth are taken in separate classrooms just off the Hall of Elements. There is no class that teaches Fire manipulation, because very few demi-angels are capable of it (or only to a limited extent). Weaponry and Combat The main classes taken by Powers. Weaponry is a theoretical class about the design and uses of different melee weapons, including charged weapons. Combat is a practical class that teaches students melee and magical combat. It is taught mainly by General Gladius and Alistair Skyspire, though it is sometimes student instructed. Necromancy A class taught by Lord Alistair Skyspire (with occasional student assistance) about how to communicate with the dead and utilize the magic of ghosts. It is partially theoretical and partially practical. Students learn about ghost classifications, sigils, magic circles, how to keep control of spirits, and how to recognize/defend against malevolent spirits. Celestial Magic Celestial Magic is a very interesting and complex branch of magic, based partly on astrology, partly on drawing energy from the stars and planets themselves, including celestial fire and dark energy. Only a minority of students are capable of it, so it is studied only by demi-angels who received their wings through it. Celestials often travel to Acada to work in its observatories. Thaumaturgy This is a class concerned with making miracles. All demi-angels are capable of it, but Guardians and Virtues in particular have an affinity for it. It is a class in basic, non-specialized magic, teaching transfiguration, item relocation, and other useful spells. Unfortunately, bringing the dead back to life is a miracle only immortals can perform (except under very ''special circumstances). Necromancy's down the hall, if that's more your speed! Spirit Studies A theoretical class concerned with the behavior and identification of many different kinds of spirits, notably daemons. It is a required class for a student's first two years at Caelum. It is a required class for students studying Therugy and Necromancy. It is taught by Madam Daevi. Therugy A practical class in which students learn to summon and communicate with spirits, covering invocation, evocation, and channeling, in addition to other forms of ritual magic. It is required for students studying Necromancy. Mind-Based Magic Taken mainly by Cherubim (though some other students), this class teaches students how to read minds and manipulate the physical world using the mind. Many students in this class already have a natural ability for reading minds, which they hone and learn to use ethically. It is taught by Madam Manisha Spiraleye. Guardian Training Many of the students at Caelum have guardian angels for parents, and some choose to be guardians themselves. Students in this class learn to disguise themselves and protect humans by preventing accidents, caring for injured, sick, or neglected humans, and rescuing humans from evil people (or sometimes, demons). Evangeline describes it as "a cross between a charity organization and search-and-rescue. It is taught by many people, including Sapphire Skyspire. Crystal Healing An extracurricular course in which students learn the properties of crystals and how to use them to balance psychic energy, heal the physical body, and influence life. Divination An extracurricular course in which students learn basic methods of divination (such as cards, runes, palmistry, and scrying). This is a convenient way to receive information about life and speak to the spiritual world. A very small minority of students have the Sight, and can make prophecies. Energy Studies An extracurricular course that explores the movement of energy in-depth. Students gain a deeper understanding of auras, chakras, Astral energy, detecting spirits, etc. Mythology An extracurricular course in which students learn about different mythological cycles around the world, similarities and differences between them, and how they influence history and culture. Understanding mythology is useful for understanding the human mind and the spiritual world. Languages Students can study languages, particularly ancient languages (Latin, Greek, Hebrew, Sanskrit) for studying certain texts or understanding/writing spells and sigils. Flight A class taught by Zephyr Havenswift, taken by fledgelings that have developed their flight feathers. Students are separated according to wing shape and the distance they can fly at a time. They start with simple gliding off the tops of hills and eventually progress to full flight off the top of a spire. A student must pass their flight test to be considered fully-fledged. Student Uniforms Female students wear a white blouse and knee-length, plaited white skirt. Male students wear a similar white tunic and trousers. Teachers wear long white robes. Students wear different colored chiffon sashes (if girls) or belts (if boys) with pins that indicate their subject speciality and the developmental stage of their wings. Sash Colors and Pins by Subject/Angel Type * '''Scholar: '''Royal blue sash, gold scroll pin * '''Healer: '''Light green sash, gold spiral hand pin * '''Celestial: '''Dark purple scarf, silver five-pointed star pin * '''Power: '"Caelum Combative Arts" crest pin * '''Earth: '''Dark green scarf, green leaf pin * '''Air: '''Light blue scarf, white feather pin * '''Water: '''Teal scarf, blue teardrop pin * '''Ice: '''Light turquoise scarf, silver snowflake pin * '''Light: '''Yellow scarf, gold eight-pointed star pin * '''Storm: '''Navy blue scarf, gold lightning bolt pin * '''Necromancer: '''Black scarf, silver skull pin * '''Telepath/Telekinetic (Cherub): '''Violet scarf, purple spiral pin * '''Guardian: '''White scarf, gold shield pin Form Stage Pins These pins are shaped like a little pair of wings and indicate the wings' developmental stage, which partly corresponds to the demi-angel's learning level. * '''Wingless: '''Bronze pin * '''Fledgling: '''Silver pin * '''Fully-Fledged: '''Gold pin